


Top Of The World

by fishcake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/fishcake
Summary: More often than not, he wakes up with Jaebum beside him.





	Top Of The World

Jinyoung stops counting after it happens for almost a month straight. More often than not, he wakes up with Jaebum beside him. Jaebum, who hugs him in his sleep, who curls up to him and breathes against his neck. Jinyoung doesn’t necessarily _mind_. He just wants to know why he keeps doing it. What’s wrong with Jaebum’s own bed? What time does he even get up to come to Jinyoung’s room?

“Hey,” Jinyoung mumbles, voice raspy. He props himself up on one elbow and asks, “Why are you in my bed?”

Jaebum doesn’t respond. He turns and snores, obviously in a deep sleep. Jinyoung is twenty shades of confused, but he’s also exhausted. They don’t have a schedule today, so he thinks, fuck it, and lies back down, falling asleep. 

Except, later, he wakes up to an empty bed, an empty room. There’s a dip in the bed from where Jaebum must have been, and the sheets are still warm, so he must have gotten up just now. Jinyoung rolls out of bed, heading to the bathroom to do his routine. 

When he heads out, Bambam and Yugyeom are splayed haphazardly on their beds, playing games on their phones. 

“Hi hyung,” Yugyeom says. 

“Hey. Have you seen Jaebum hyung?”

Bambam lowers his phone to wiggle his eyebrows and Jinyoung is ready to slap him. “He just left your room. Did you not see him?”

Jinyoung doesn’t bother giving him an answer. As he suspected, Jaebum got up not too long ago. Jinyoung finds Jaebum in the kitchen, stuffing his face with cereal. “Hey,” Jinyoung says, sitting across from him at the table. Jaebum says hello, milk dripping down his chin. “Why do you keep sleeping in my bed?”

“It’s comfortable.”

“Okay. But you have your own bed.”

Jaebum sighs. He seems to be getting frustrated. “I’ll stop sleeping in your bed then.”

“I just want to know why,” Jinyoung persists. “Why me?”

“I sleep better with you. If it bothers you that much, I’ll stop, then.” He doesn’t make eye contact with Jinyoung. 

It doesn’t bother him. He tells Jaebum this but Jaebum remains silent. “What do you mean you sleep better with me?”

Jaebum shoves his hand over his face. “Jinyoung. I hate fucking sleeping by myself. I can’t sleep because I keep having nightmares, but your bed is fucking comfortable and warm and it’s the only bed I can sleep in and actually have a restful sleep. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Dumbstruck, Jinyoung opens and closes his mouth, unable to find words. “Anyway. I’ll stop sleeping in your bed. I’m sorry it bothers you.”

With that, Jaebum gets up and puts his bowl in the sink, heading to his room and closing the door. 

He hasn’t seen Jaebum get like that in a long time. Jaebum is usually calm and patient and understanding. He’s not the same person he was five years ago. He doesn’t lose his temper easily anymore, but Jinyoung seems to have struck a nerve. 

It’s not even Jinyoung’s fault, he thinks. He just wanted an explanation. 

He doesn’t know why Jaebum acted that way, but Jaebum will get over it. He knows that much.

-

3am.

Jinyoung tosses and turns. Jaebum has ignored him all day. Did he really get that mad? He grabs his phone and texts him. _Come to my room_.

The whole dorm is silent. Everyone is asleep. He hears footsteps in Bambam and Yugyeom’s room, and his door slides open.

The bed dips and a warm body slides in with him. Jaebum turns and curls up to him, and Jinyoung holds him close. 

He’s hit with a sudden memory, of when it was just them, when he would cuddle up to Jaebum and Jaebum would gently rock him until he fell asleep. They were so young then. Jinyoung missed his parents and his home and Jaebum’s embrace reminded him of the comfort his mother would bring. Jaebum would kiss his hair and hum softly, until Jinyoung fell asleep. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whispers. The fact that Jaebum came over so quickly means he was awake this entire time. Was he waiting for Jinyoung to say something?

“Sorry,” is all Jaebum says. “I didn’t mean to blow up on you like that. I’m not like that anymore...”

“It’s okay. I know. Just go to sleep, hyung.”

Jaebum shifts in the darkness, and Jinyoung feels his lips slide against his neck. “Thank you, Jinyoung. You always forgive me.” He breathes, warm and wet against Jinyoung’s skin. He sounds so tired. “I love you.”

Jinyoung smiles, even though Jaebum can’t see it. “I love you, too.” Jaebum moves again, and Jinyoung wonders if he’s trying to get comfortable. 

But suddenly, Jaebum is pressing his mouth against Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung’s head spins, but he kisses him back, sliding his fingers into Jaebum’s hair. 

Seventeen. That’s how old Jinyoung was when Jaebum kissed him for the first time. They had a weird thing, during JJ Project, and mutually decided to end it for the sake of GOT7, so things wouldn’t be weird. 

Jinyoung hadn’t realized how much he missed it, missed this type of intimacy. This is still them, needing each other, making each other feel safe. Despite how much time has gone by, not much has changed. 

Jaebum kisses him gently, cupping his face in his hands. He nips at Jinyoung’s lower lip, tongue sliding over where he bites. Jinyoung’s breathing becomes heavier, his heart beating hard, and Jaebum pulls away to softly ask him if he’s alright. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Come here,” Jinyoung mumbles, grabbing Jaebum’s face in the darkness and pulling him in once again.

-

Jaebum strokes Jinyoung’s hair, waking him up. “We have to go to the company,” he mumbles, nuzzling his nose against Jinyoung’s cheek.

Jinyoung is dazed, his body slowly adjusting to having to function. He hums, grabbing Jaebum’s shirt. He slept phenomenally well last night. He asks through hooded eyes, “Are we okay?”

“Yeah. We’re okay.”

Jinyoung pecks his lips and rubs the sleep from his eyes. Jaebum smiles, a big goofy smile that sends warmth through Jinyoung’s body. That’s the kind of smile Jinyoung loves, when Jaebum’s teeth stick out slightly and his eyes scrunch up like a happy cat. 

“We should get ready,” Jinyoung says, snapping Jaebum from his moment of bliss. Jaebum nods and rolls out of bed, heading out to go wake the others. 

The day is tiring, way too tiring. Jaebum works so hard in the practice room he has to sit down and drink water. Worriedly, Jinyoung approaches him and feels his forehead. He feels unreasonably warm and his cheeks are flushed. There’s no way that’s just from practicing. “Hyung, do you have a fever?”

Mark overhears and approaches them, feeling Jaebum’s forehead. “You should go home, Jaebum.”

As stubborn as ever, Jaebum shakes his head. Mark sighs and strokes Jaebum’s cheek, “It wouldn’t be wise to overwork yourself. Especially now. You know that.” After Jaebum’s back problems, the others have been trying to watch over him. The last thing they want is for him to be in pain all over again. 

“I’m fine,” Jaebum insists. He gets up and Jinyoung frowns at him. 

By now, all of the others have surrounded them. Jaebum holds up one of his hands. “I’m fine. Really.” 

“I’ll go home with you,” Jinyoung says. At that, Jaebum gives in. Mark raises an eyebrow but Jinyoung pays him no mind. 

Their manager drives them home. It doesn’t take too long, but Jaebum begins to shiver and sweat beside Jinyoung. Jinyoung holds him close, feels his body shaking. His skin feels clammy. If he were to keep practicing, he probably would have collapsed. 

In the dorm, Jinyoung tells him, “Go lay down. I’m going to make you some soup.” Jaebum doesn’t protest. He goes off to Jinyoung’s room and Jinyoung heads to the kitchen. 

By the time Jinyoung is shoving noodles into the pot, Jaebum returns, wrapped up in a blanket. Jinyoung feels his forehead. He feels even hotter now. “Drink some medicine for your fever, hyung.” Silently, Jaebum does as he’s told.

Jaebum stays quiet the entire time he eats. He looks drained. Jinyoung can’t imagine how terrible he feels.

He makes sure Jaebum heads straight back to bed once he’s done eating. Seeming delirious, Jaebum falls asleep almost instantly. Jinyoung frowns, sitting on the bed beside him. He runs his fingers through Jaebum’s hair, wet from sweat. His fever seems to be going down, which is good. 

Jinyoung hopes he recovers quickly. He need to make sure Jaebum drinks enough water and doesn’t overwork himself like he seems to enjoy doing so much.

-

Jinyoung realizes that he can’t kiss Jaebum when Jaebum is sick, and he doesn’t like that. He tells him to hurry up and get better and Jaebum coughs out a laugh.

Jaebum has practically been living in Jinyoung’s bed for the past three days. His condition is improving and Jinyoung’s glad. Somehow, Jinyoung hasn’t managed to catch his illness, but he isn’t complaining. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen Jaebum in two years,” Jackson dramatically says as he throws the door open. Jaebum is wrapped up in Jinyoung’s blanket, his cheek squished adorably against Jinyoung’s pillow. “Of course. He’s asleep,” he complains. 

Jinyoung looks up from his phone and hisses, “Be quiet.” He doesn’t want Jaebum to wake up. He deserves to rest. 

Jackson whispers, “Does he still have a fever?” Jinyoung shakes his head. “Youngjae’s making soup. He can have it when he wakes up.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

Jaebum turns in his sleep, looking ridiculously adorable. Jinyoung pulls the blanket up for him and resists the urge to kiss his forehead.

All he can do is wait.

-

Jinyoung runs his fingertips along Jaebum’s arm. His skin is soft. He kisses him, glad that Jaebum has recovered from his sickness.

Jaebum moans softly, becoming flustered. Jinyoung simply presses harder, licking his way into his mouth, getting on top of him and grabbing Jaebum’s wrists, pinning them above his head. Jaebum moans louder, flushing from his cheeks to his neck. Jinyoung grinds down and Jaebum curses, bucking his hips up. 

“Fuck, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung remembers their first time, when Jaebum took his time spreading him open, placing kisses all over his back. It was cold outside but they kept each other warm indoors. 

Jinyoung wants to give back. He wants to give Jaebum something he’ll remember for the rest of his life. He wants to touch him until he falls apart. 

“Please,” Jaebum whispers into his mouth. He wants Jinyoung. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Jinyoung hasn’t gone anywhere, but he knows what Jaebum means. He knows Jaebum means, they never should have stopped. He knows Jaebum means, all of this time without touching each other was like hell. He knows Jaebum means, _I’m sorry I let you go like that._

“I’m right here,” Jinyoung mumbles, reassuring him. “I love you.”

“I love you, Jinyoung,” Jaebum sighs, closing his eyes and kissing Jinyoung the way he has wanted to for the past two years. 

It’s not too late to catch up, Jinyoung thinks. It’s not too late for them to come together again and never let go. It’s not too late to pick up where they left off. 

This isn’t starting over, not at all. Two people with as much history as them, they could never start anew, but Jinyoung doesn’t mind memorizing the dips and curves of Jaebum’s body with his tongue all over again.

He doesn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> i love soft jb, what a sweet kitten


End file.
